Whiskey
by THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: Leaving Naoe in the dark to think and hate. "Trust me Takaya I do hate my actions but what else is a forgotten dog meant to do?" He spoke into the dark and slumped to sit on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. "Forgive me."


400 years of nothing but neglect and arrogance off of the one person he loved, but that love had long since distorted from something kind and feeling into something vile and perverse. He was at his limit with tolerance of the conceded, big headed manner Takaya was treating him with. Naoe was sat alone in the hotel lounge drinking his favoured whiskey trying to wash away the pain in his heart, he knew it would only be a temporary fix but that was enough for now.

The night went on and his whiskey had not done its job but only severed to increase the pain in his heart. Naoe gulped down his seventh glass and stared into the bottom of the now empty drink, his brain working overtime thinking over the most recent months of how he and Takaya had grown closer as fighting partners but also how they had grown further apart in their personal relationship. His mind then flicked to a very different frame, he remembered Takaya was at this very moment sleeping in his room unaware that he was awake, as Naoe always pretended to sleep until Takaya fell asleep and he was able to sneak out and drink, his brain told him that Takaya is defenceless right now. He's asleep vulnerable and wouldn't be able to fight back if he used force, it would be easy.

He physically shook his head to banish the thoughts from his brain and when he came back into reality he found himself stood in front of his door, hand on handle ready to open it. He pulled his hand away and turned his back to the door. "Am I really this weak willed?" He spoke in a quiet, solemn voice with the feeling of unease and regret slowly filling his heart. He looked to his watch noting the time to be two in the morning, "It's earlier than usual but anymore alcohol might be dangerous, I may as well go try and sleep." He sighed and turned back to the door defeated, pushing it open and quietly walking inside closing the door as he did so. He walked forwards and slumped on the sofa putting his arm over his eyes.

In the silence of the room his brain began to work again with the same perverse ideas of what he could do while Takaya slept, how it would be his best chance to try and coax him into it while sleep still had its hold over Takaya's mind. While his mind came up with all sorts of perverse ideas he started to feel it affect him, the familiar feeling that he needed to ignore. Although in his drunken state it was rather hard to ignore. He sighed again and rose from the sofa. "I give up fighting this." Naoe made his resolve and walked to the bedroom door. The door that Takaya was currently fast asleep behind, he put his hand to the door and cast a sleeping spell over the room to insure Takaya didn't wake up.

He pushed the door open and walked inside scanning his eyes over the darkened room; they fell upon Takaya's sleeping form half covered by the plush blanket. He walked to stand next to the bed and gazed down at Takaya's sleeping face to memorize how peaceful he looks, how innocent he appeared. He sat gently on the bed and ruffled Takaya's hair, lightly caressing his face with the back of his hand.

Naoe leant over and lightly kissed Takaya's forehead, cheek, along his jaw and finally on the lips. "Forgive me Takaya, I wish I could keep it sweet," Naoe trailed his hand down Takaya's cheek and neck, over his chest and across his stomach to the hem of his t-shirt, "but I'm reaching my limit with waiting." Naoe slowly pushed Takaya's top up revealing firm, tanned flesh in its wake and he watched with glazed eyes.

He pushed the shirt up until Takaya's chest and stomach were naked; he trailed his hand down to rest on Takaya's chest and moved himself to sit in between Takaya's legs. Naoe leant down and planted soft kisses down Takaya's chest and stomach and back up, gently caressing the firm muscle under his touch. Naoe groaned when his arousal brushed against Takaya's crotch reminding him of his neglected member. He lent back down and kissed Takaya's neck, also he snaked his hand into his own trousers and palmed at his erection, moaning into the crook of Takaya's neck. He slipped his hand into his boxers and began to pump, groaning out of pleasure while his hand created the desired friction his nostrils filled with Takaya's sent along with his warmth under him. He quickened his hand and started to reach his limit, "Ta...Takaya." Naoe moaned clenching his teeth as he came into his hand.

He blinked the lust out of his eyes and removed his hand, looking at his hand feeling dirty and regretful. He rose from the bed and replaced the cover over Takaya's sleeping form and left the room closing the door and undoing the sleeping spell, walking away to the bathroom to clean up.

He'd just finished changing when Takaya walked in eyes full of hate and distaste, he stood in the door way arms crossed, and Naoe looked nervous and confused. "I thought you were sleeping, what's wrong?" Takaya 'tsk'ed and spat out the rest of his words," Don't speak you vile dog, I thought you had more pride than that. To use my sleeping form for your own sick needs, you disgust me and don't you dare spout excuses at me." With that he left, leaving Naoe in the dark to think and hate. "Trust me Takaya I do hate my actions but what else is a forgotten dog meant to do?" He spoke into the dark and slumped to sit on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. "Forgive me."


End file.
